


Сцена

by winni_w



Category: The Wire
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что, возможно, думал Эйвон, когда Стрингер ввалился к нему на склад <br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сцена

Когда этот лощеный ниггер в костюме ввалился на склад, Эйвон просто сначала внимания не обратил на него — что? Этот банкир еще и возникает? Сияет своим галстуком в охуенную золотую полосочку?  
Так что он просто продолжил базарить с лейтенантами, но Стрингер повторил своим значительным голосом:  
— Эйвон.  
Пришлось пока отослать ребят, все-таки Стринг никогда не отвлекал его попусту. Хотя все может быть, вдруг начищенные до блеска туфли свели его с ума, и теперь банкир хочет потрещать за проценты? С ним, с киллером?  
Лощеный ниггер почесал затылок и сказал:  
— "Война"? Эйвон, мы же оставили это дерьмо в прошлом.  
— А, да, я забыл, — беспечно отозвался Эйвон. — Так и знал, что-то я забыл. Мы ж теперь братья Рокфеллеры.  
Этот банкир еще и глаза закатил!  
— Послушай, если ты не оставишь эту хрень, — начал он внушать, — ты превратишь все, что мы построили, в полное дерьмо.   
И так убедительно сказал, со своей серьезной миной, с которой говорил по жизни вообще обо всем, ну пиздец, а. Пора уже все выложить ему. Эйвон, посидев в тюрьме, видел больше, чем можно думать. Со стороны очень хорошо наблюдается, и за то время, пока он находился вне бизнеса, обнаружилось много клевых интересных вещей. Например, во что начал превращаться его напарник. Нет, все правильно, надо было как-то отмывать деньги. Но как ревностно Стрингер начал при этом отмывать и себя от прошлого, от их, сука, честного, настоящего, кровью и потом завоеванного прошлого, — это все просто коробило. "Нет, мистер Белл не бандит!" Наболело.  
— Не-а, не братья мы. Знаешь, в чем мы разные? — ответил ему Эйвон. — У меня кровь красная, а у тебя зеленая. Я вот смотрю на тебя последние дни, и знаешь, что вижу? Я вижу человека без земли под ногами. Человека, недостаточно жесткого для улицы. И, возможно, — возможно! — недостаточно умного для тех, кто выше улиц.  
— Недостаточно жесткого? — переспросил Стрингер. Глаза его сузились, Эйвон видел, что зацепил его за живое. Ну, еще бы, даже слизню не понравится, если его назовут слизнем, всем хочется быть волками хотя бы на словах!  
— Ничего личного, но вряд ли ты вообще когда-то был жестким. Конечно, у тебя есть определенные навыки, но...  
— Что?  
Эйвон только руками развел. Что ж ему объяснять-то.   
И это его лучший друг. Это его почти брат. Они тыщу лет были напарниками. Тыщу лет проворачивали такие дела, что лучше и не рассказывать, а то волосы на жопе поднимутся от ужаса. Стрингер никогда его не подводил, и Эйвон правда считал его своим вторым я, только сообразительней. Этому банкиру лучше давались цифры и стратегия, что да, то да. А устрашать мелких, чтобы помнили, кто здесь главный — на то гением считался Эйвон. Тыща лет прошла, потом стоило оказаться дальше, чем пара кварталов, и вот, пожалуйста! Теперь у нас мистер Белл чистенький! Да он и всегда был чистенький! Вся кровь осталась на руках Эйвона, но ему от этого не стыдно. Да, вот ему ни черта не стыдно, он честно воевал за свою власть, он такой, какой есть. Разве объяснишь, что такое быть воином, человеку, который никогда не воевал? Пффф.   
Под ложечкой сосало чувство, похожее на потерю. Чертова раненая рука противно заныла, захотелось выпить. Эйвон пошел к столу с едой, взял виски и налил себе.   
Однако Белл разобиделся.  
— Что, раз я не вырезал целый дом без жалости и совести, значит, я недостаточно жесткий? — спросил он ровно, но за столько лет вместе Эйвон знал, когда голос напарника становится по-настоящему злым. — Потому что я думаю головой, прежде чем отнять жизнь, то значит, я никто?  
— "Отнять жизнь"? — вот правда, даже смешно стало. — Да ты вообще у кого-то отнимал жизнь?  
Эйвон фыркнул и выпил виски. Налил еще.  
И тут Стрингер весь как-то напрягся, словно сейчас скажет что-то очень важное.  
— Ты знаешь, Брианна ездила к тому детективу, — начал он откуда-то издалека, пружина в его голосе пошла разматываться. — Чувак забивал ей голову тем, что самоубийство твоего племяша, может, и не самоубийство.  
— Ну и? — при чем здесь придурошный, слабосильный племяш, было непонятно.  
— Так вот, чувак прав насчет этого, — а пружина в голосе уже превратилась в сталь.  
Эйвон сначала не понял, о чем речь. Стрингер говорит, что Ди'Энджело на самом деле убили? И сейчас выдаст ему виновного?  
— Что? — спросил он, переключаясь.  
И тут лощеный ниггер в костюме подошел к нему грудь к груди и выдал, глядя в упор:  
— Ага. Поскольку ты не смог бы этого сделать, и Брианна тоже не осилила бы, то кто-то должен был. Когда действительно требовалось "отнять жизнь", Эйвон.  
Тут до него дошло. Стрингер заказал его племяша. Эйвон мельком вспомнил, до чего больно ему было, когда он узнал о смерти Ди'Энджело. Ах ты ж, сука! Кровь застила глаза, и Эйвон двинул ему в живот, но из-за раны реакции замедлились. Стринг успел уклониться, шарахнуть его об колонну и свалить на пол, причем, сволочь, надавил на больную руку. Эйвон взвыл.  
Стрингер, нажав на раненое плечо, прищемил его к старому бежевому ковру, как ученый бабочку, и зашипел ему на ухо, чуть не брызгая слюной. Эйвон никогда еще не видел своего напарника настолько злым.  
— Йо, чувак, я снял это дерьмо с тебя и взвалил на себя, — Стрингер снова нажал на руку, боль стегнула по всему телу, аж слезы выступили. — Потому что мелкий ублюдок был на грани со всей этой хуетой! Двадцать лет взамен его ебучей головы, — рычал он. — Он сломался, чувак, они зацепили и тебя, и меня, и ебаную Брианну! Ну уж нет! Никакого, блядь, слива! Да, я знаю, ты человек семьи, и ты любил ниггера. Но будешь еще говорить про это дерьмо типа "кровь гуще, чем вода", то, блядь, сам разбирайся с этим дерьмом, черный! — Стрингер уже орал в полный голос, вены на его лбу вздулись. — Этот пидорас ебнул бы весь наш бизнес к чертям, начиная с тебя, киллер!   
Боль от руки отлично проясняла разум, Эйвон нюхал ковер, вонявший старыми носками, и прекрасно понимал все, что ему говорили. Иногда только боль могла заставить его по-настоящему слышать.  
— Он собирался наебать всех и вся, — уже тише сказал Стринг и перестал давить на руку. Эйвон был просто ошеломлен таким натиском, но до его разума достучались, факт. Его напарник сумел показать силу, а только силу он и уважал. Вот так Стрингер. Вот так чистенький банкир. Убил Ди'Энджело, чтобы спасти бизнес. И ведь как хорошо спрятал концы, а. Эйвон чуть не рассмеялся от иронии происходящего.  
— Отпусти меня, — сказал он.  
Стрингер, похоже, не ожидал такого спокойного ответа. Какое-то время он, тяжело дыша, продолжал по инерции держать его. Какое-то время Эйвону казалось, что вот прямо сейчас Стрингер перевернет его на живот, и они займутся яростным перепихоном — не назовешь иначе — таким, что бывает после ссоры. Раньше-то случалось такое. Они настолько близко жили, виделись каждый день, настолько тесно вели общий бизнес, что доверие друг к другу иногда высекало искры, и они становились еще ближе, вот и все. Эйвон с изумлением обнаружил, что пусть Стрингер теперь носил деловой костюм с золотым галстуком, но под серой формой он остался все тем же опасным ниггером с улицы. И все так же был предан их общему делу, настолько, что взял вину убийства на себя.  
Они все еще оставались близкими.  
Стрингер отпустил и встал на ноги.   
Боль в руке прошивала так, что Эйвон несколько секунд просто не мог подняться, потому что на глазах у него выступили слезы. А плакать мужчине нельзя. Потом он проморгался, смог подняться, и, не зная, что теперь делать, пометался из угла в угол и плюхнулся на старую кровать. Теперь все как-то расцветало новыми красками — недоговорки Белла, подкоп того детектива. Вопросы войны против Марло отошли на второй план, потому что Стрингер, мать его, оказался совсем не тем, кем представлял себе Эйвон. И вот это сбивало с толку больше всего. Ну и что теперь делать с ним? Ему потребовалась еще минута, чтобы понять — чувство потери, сосавшее под ложечкой, куда-то исчезло.  
Он смотрел, как отходил после разговора Стрингер — того потряхивало. Он потирал себе подбородок и сглатывал, все еще подсознательно боясь, что его сейчас накажут за покушение на альфу-самца. Но Эйвон не двигался с места, и Белл потихоньку успокаивался, осознавая, что сейчас произошло. А произошло то, что его взяли на слабо.   
Эйвон наблюдал, как вены на лбу сглаживались, как глаза напарника прояснялись после непривычной бури эмоций, и мысленно улыбался, вспоминая, как точно так же отходил Стрингер после какой-нибудь их ссоры. Человек безэмоциональный, ему крайне сложно было вспыхнуть, подобно Эйвону, но когда уж его доводили, он давал фейерверку. Правда, потом ощущал себя выжатым, как лимон, и ни на что не реагировал. Эйвон в такие моменты просто оставлял его в покое, давая прийти в рабочее состояние. Но сейчас у него времени-то и не было.  
— Окей, Стринг. Налей себе виски, выпей.  
Белл все еще ошалело хлопал глазами, приходя в себя.  
— Что?  
— Нам нужно обсудить с тобой, бро, этого ебаного Марло. Чо думаешь, я тут войну начал. Иди налей себе и подходи сюда. На столе там бутылка. Да, и мне возьми!  
Стрингер сделал, как сказано, вернулся к Эйвону с двумя наполовину полными стаканами, передал ему один.   
— Ну и чо стоишь надо мной, как Эйфель над Парижем? Садись.  
Что характерно, Стрингер не стал поворачивать кресло, стоявшее за его спиной, он просто сел рядом на кровать — близко, бедро к бедру. Привычно. И непривычно в то же время, потому что Эйвону, оказалось, так не хватало всего этого — разговора с напарником, тепла его тела. Взаимопонимания. В тюрьме, ясное дело, все по-другому было, но и до тюрьмы они как-то начинали отдаляться. А теперь они снова — вдвоем, бок о бок, против всех.   
Они синхронно пригубили виски.  
— Так я чо хотел сказать, — начал Эйвон, словно и не случилось ничего перед этим, словно продолжая разговор. — Подстрелили меня ребята Марло. Я считаю, он зарвался. Его надо укоротить. Чуешь?  
— Ты прав, Марло слишком многого хочет, — согласился Стрингер. — Но, Эйвон, пойми, сейчас тут поменялась манера бизнеса.   
— Джо Сделка, — угрюмо кивнул Эйвон.  
— Ну да, Джо Сделка. Вместо того, чтобы тратить деньги, оружие и людей, можно решить дело договором. Марло умный сучонок, с ним можно разговаривать.  
— Марло сучонок, и он хочет наши углы, — отрезал Эйвон. — Его надо прибить. Я солдат, я чувствую, когда надо ебнуть как следует, а не рассусоливать.  
— Ты опять заводишься. Так не пойдет. Смотри, мы же с тобой договариваемся, а не бьем друг дружку, правильно?  
— Это ты вот про сейчас сказал, да? — фыркнул Эйвон и полугневно, полувесело воззрился на Стрингера. — Нет, это не ты сейчас въебал мне так, что я думал, придется на хуй расстаться с рукой? Не ты? А кто это был, а?   
Стрингер потер нос, прикрывая виноватую улыбку.  
— Это исключение из правил.  
Они пили виски, молча, ожидая каждый от другого следующего шага. Они слишком уперлись в разные точки зрения, кто-то должен был пойти на компромисс. На другом конце помещения на пол падали полуслепые полоски солнечного света, чудом пробиваясь сквозь загаженные окна якобы заброшенных складов. Но на деле трущобы были давно обжиты разными командами Балтимора, и власти, как обычно, ничего не знали.


End file.
